Synthetic glycoproteins will be prepared by attaching carbohydrate to the exterior of carbohydrate-free proteins. The methods which will be used to achieve the coupling will be modifications of the procedures which have been developed for attachment of proteins to insoluble polysaccharide supports, by using cyanogen bromide or water-soluble carbodi-imides. Properties of the native and modified proteins will be compared and the possible uses of the synthetic glycoproteins evaluated. It is anticipated that the attachment of carbohydrate to proteins may result in improved stability and altered antigenic properties. Attachment of the cyclic Scardinger dextrins to serum albumin may produce a useful drug carrier. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Modification of the Properties of Trypsin by Covalent Attachment of Polysaccharide, J.J. Marshall and M.L. Rabinowitz. Miami Winter Symposia (1976) 11, in the press. Synthetic Glycoproteins. Preparation and Characterization of a Dextran-Amylase Conjugate. J.J. Marshall. Carbohydrate Res., in the press (1976).